The Final Defeat
by Newfi Girl
Summary: Nikita, Michael, Owen, Alex, and Birkhoff are all finally attempting what everyone thought impossible. After entering Division with the intent of bringing the agency down, will they all leave unscathed? R&R please!
1. A Winning Defeat

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Nikita characters. :'(**_

**Chapter 1: A Winning Defeat**

Five Division guards stalked towards their target stealthily, their guns drawn and raised. With each step towards the rouge, the men only dug deeper graves for themselves. Nikita wasn't one who could be killed easily and she sure wasn't going down under the hands of the block heads and their shaky weapons. Although they were quiet, Nikita knew they were coming the minute they rounded the corner. She delivered one last punch to the guard she was already fighting, sending his bloody-nosed face to the ground.

The white marble floors of the corridor Nikita was stuck in had been freshly waxed before her attack, so with every move her heels slid and squealed in protest to the slick surface. Catching herself for about the millionth time, the powerful woman spun around to meet the first Division guard, her fist colliding with his face. He shrunk back in surprise, only to be replaced by another idiot in black. He put pressure against the trigger his finger was poised on and Nikita elegantly ducked out of the way before being rained with black bullets. She dove for the man's thick boots, sliding along on her stomach easily to knock his feet clean out from under him. She was out of the way and on her feet before he hit the ground. A thick-gloved hand collided with the back of Nikita's head, sending her toppling forward with a grunt. Snarling under her breath, Nikita jolted around with rage filled eyes and brought her knee up to meet the Division agent where it counted most. The move wasn't the best trick in the book, but it got the job done every time.

Nikita snatched the gun from the man's hands and turned the automatic on its owner, shooting him straight through the forehead. The rouge turned the weapon on her other opponents and took out two more before running out of ammo. "Shoot!" she growled, changing her strategy without really thinking about it. A bulky man came at her full speed, braced to take the petite woman out just by slamming into her and crushing her under his body. She brought the heavy gun back and swung it forward again, the metal making a 'clang' against the guy's temple. He went limp immediately and slouched to the ground. Nikita threw the automatic gun down as hard as she could, the metal bending and grinding as is met the cold marble.

"Nikita!" she heard a familiar voice shout from behind. Michael had found her, finally. She thought his cry was out of relief, but realized how wrong she was when she spun around to find the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. Before the last Division guard could pull the trigger though, Michael sent lead bullets through his chest and head. Letting out a huge gust of air, Nikita embraced her lover's battered form.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice extra husky from exhaustion. His breath tickled Nikita's ear as he embraced her in a quick but meaningful hug.

"Fine," Nikita heaved, trying to catch her breath. "You?" she added, pulling back to run a hand over Michael's bloody features. As she asked, a Division agent that she failed to shoot started to wake up, grunting and moaning all the while. Michael merely lifted his gun and ended the man's life with one shot. Sticking the weapon back in its hoister on his belt, Michael turned back to Nikita.

"Much better now," he smirked, a grin tugging at his split lips. He pulled Nikita in for a chaste kiss, happy that he could hold his woman again. When they'd last parted neither knew if they'd get to embrace one another again.

"Hey guys…I hate to break up your love fest, but more guards are closing in on your position," Birkhoff yelled into the agents' ear devices, causing both to wince.

"Hurry, go!" Michael yelled, pushing Nikita's skinny form around and forward. They both took off at a fast run, their shoes pounding loudly against the flooring. Gunshots rang from behind them as they rounded the corridor's far corner, Michael sending a few bullets back before jumping into the elevator with Nikita.

"Close!" Michael snarled, shoving at the 'up' button repeatedly. Division guards appeared as the doors began to close, bullets clearing through the heavy metal doors. Nikita withdrew her gun and shot lead back at them, a few of the bodies collapsing on a dime. The doors shut completely then, allowing the couple to catch their breath once more.

"Birkhoff, where is Amanda?" Michael coughed into the com while wiping sweat from his hairline. The pause that followed left the agents holding their breath, but then Seymour spoke up.

"The witch is in her lair as usual, heavily guarded I might add. Use caution." Birkhoff's voice was hoarse as he spoke, the anticipation killing him. He was back at the house using ShadowNet to direct everyone.

"How are Alex and Owen?" Nikita chipped in, hoping the two were alright.

"Alex is taking care of some guards and Owen is," Birkhoff paused to get a hold of the huge grin smothering his face, "taking care of Percy. By the way, Michael, Owen wants to make sure you're still alright with him finishing off the moron for good. He knows you have your history and scores to settle as well."

"As long as he's dead, I'm fine with it. I'm not leaving Nikki," Michael confirmed, giving Nikita a light squeeze on the shoulder. She smiled up at Michael and thanked him with her eyes. Michael only looked in their brown depths for a second before he knew how grateful she really was. Birkhoff went silent on the line then, obviously giving Owen the okay.

As the elevator neared its destination, Nikita turned to Michael and cupped his hands in hers'. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you. If you weren't here, none of this would be worth it," the young woman stated, bringing Michael's rough hands up to kiss them gently.

Hazel met liquid brown as the couple just stared at one another. "And this wouldn't even be happening if it weren't for you. Thanks to your knowledge of escaping this hell hole, you got us inside Division without a scratch," Michael chuckled.

"Guess going rogue had its advantages," Nikita laughed, looking down at their knit hands. The doors of the elevator binged and opened, revealing an eerily silent hallway.

"Here we go..." Nikita breathed sharply, drawing her gun once more and stepping out. The temperature was much colder up here and left goose bumps on the skin of the tense agents. Nikita found those three words a bit ironic. She'd stated them before beginning her onslaught against the secret agency, and now she spoke them again as Division neared its end.

Michael and Nikita picked up their pace, but remained quiet and hidden from the cameras by instinct, although Birkhoff had disabled them hours ago. Rounding a corner, Nikita and Michael were forced back by more bullets.

"Told you they were armed," Birkhoff muttered into their ears.

"Yeah, we got that!" Nikita growled, jolting back around the corner to let a few rounds go. She ducked back around and let Michael shoot as she reloaded. She heard the distinct thump of a body hitting the floor as Michael continued to send bullets through the short distance to the guards. Behind them, heavily coded and locked, stood the door to Division's demise.

Empty shells rolled around Nikita's heels as she clicked her gun closed again. Michael fell back just as Nikita took a deep breath, paused, and then bolted around the wall towards the guards.

"Nikita, stop!" she heard Michael yell in a panic, his voice strained and filled with emotion. She had to do this though, for herself and for those she loved. She rained bullets on the guards, taking them out one by one. Bullets shot by her head at amazing speed, missing her by mere inches. She pulled the trigger nonstop until there were no bullets left for the remaining three guards. Never faltering a step, Nikita threw her gun to connect with a guard's head and withdrew her knife, sending the blade into a spiral. It lodged itself into the heart of the closest operative before the woman had a chance to move.

Nikita entered hand-to-hand combat with the remaining two and clocked one in the cheek before hearing; "Get down!" from Michael. She obliged quickly and shoved herself against the floor, the cold tile hitting her like a wave of ice water. A grenade flew over her head and against the door, where it exploded and sent shards of metals through the dusty air. A few stray pieces scraped her arms, but Nikita got lucky compared to the unsuspecting guards. They were dead, metal lodged through their armor and skin.

She felt the comforting hand of Michael as he darted over and slid to a stop, pulling Nikita up onto her feet. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed and you're so close!" he spat, Nikita wincing at his words.

"Well, I didn't. Come on," Nikita stated, ripping her arm from his grip. Her blood remained on his hands and he looked back up after his love with worry.

"Nikita, how bad did the shards of metal hit you?" Michael breathed, gripping her arm gently again.

"Michael, it's fine. Come on," she repeated, creeping into the dusty room. Michael wasted no time in following behind, afraid he'd lose site of Nikki in all the wreckage.

Inside the office Michael and Nikita had witnessed so many times, they found an amused Amanda behind the smooth wooden desk. Paperwork was spewed around the room and a few sheets remained in the desk, but the order Amanda had kept everything in was ruined.

"Hello Michael, Nikita. I was wondering when you two would show," the older woman stated nonchalantly. She seemed un-phased by Michael's weapon pointed at her chest.

"Shut up Amanda. I don't give a crap what you were wondering. All I care about is your illusive ass dead and by my hands," Nikita snarled with a rage-littered tone.

The Division honcho gave Nikita a small shrug, tapping her nails against the fine markings of her desk. "I'm just trying to make small talk Nikita. Don't you want to hear what I have to say before you kill me?" Amanda asked innocently, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as if nothing of importance was occurring.

Nikita simply glared at the woman she despised with every fiber of her being. The pain Amanda had caused her during the sessions while still under the rule of Division had left Nikita scarred, mentally and emotionally. Back when Amanda had taken Birkhoff and tortured him; that had been the very last straw. She had vowed to get revenge for her nerdy friend, and she was definitely about to get it.

Amanda kept her nails drumming against the desk as she spoke again. "You were my most prized agent Nikita. I saw so much potential in you as a recruit, especially when you took a liking to all the dresses and heels I put you in. I even bragged about you Nikita, stating everyday that there would never be another as dedicated, and good as you. And I was right; there has yet to be someone to defeat you. Even Michael hasn't been able to tame you thanks to his hormones," Amanda chuckled, glancing at Michael's tense posture. The barrel of his gun remained aimed at her.

"I hate to admit it, but I never thought there would be someone to overrule you. Now though, I'm starting to doubt myself. You see, I honestly hoped this day would come. You here and Michael here to watch... it's too good to be true."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikita spat, her forehead creased with anger and so many more emotions.

"I realized there is someone out there who can defeat you. Although that person is about to die as well, she is going to cherish the fact that she brought down Division's greatest assassin for eternity," Amanda finished. With that said, the deadly woman brought her finger down on a hidden button that had been beside her fingers the whole time. A gun mounted on the wall in the corner of the office went off, sending echoes throughout the destroyed halls.

Alex and Owen jolted to a stop as they rounded the corner after exiting the elevator, their eyes wide with shock. Their fears were confirmed when a shout of anger and disbelieve vibrated through the tense air, five distinct gunshots following. Alex gained her footing again first and took off full speed, shooting through the office door with Owen on her tail.

"No!" Alex cried, covering her mouth with her bruised hands. Owen stopped behind her, uncontrollable tears welling up in his blue eyes.

There, lying motionless and cold in Michael's strong arms, was the greatest assassin Division had ever known.

_**Well, that's all for now. What did you all think? Good, bad, so-so? Your reviews will help me a lot! The sooner you review, the sooner I add the next chapter. Thanks everyone! :)**_


	2. Forced To Wait

_**Hey guys...so I'm not good at waiting to post the next chapter, so here it is. Please R&R! Thanks! :)**_

**Chapter 2: Forced To Wait**

Michael held Nikita close in his arms, keeping a hand pressed down on her stomach where two bullets had lodged themselves. Amanda's body lay motionless behind the tall desk, her features lifeless. A small cough erupted from Nikita's lips and a moan followed closely behind. Her breaths were little and far between, but she was somehow still alive.

"Birkhoff, where is the helicopter?" Michael yelled into the earpiece, his voice muffled by fear and sorrow. Alex ran over and replaced Michael's hand with her own that way he could talk better, but still be touching Nikita. Michael had to look away from his hand because it was covered in crimson from Nikita's wounds.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in two minutes. Get Nikita up onto ground level!" Birkhoff stuttered, fearful for his friend. He pushed the huge machine as fast as it would go, the engines straining against the air current. The roof of Division was actually a huge field covered in lush green grass. No one would ever suspect that a secret agency existed underneath.

Alex pressed down hard on the wounds and managed to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Owen was placed behind Nikita, her head resting on his lap for support. "Birkhoff says to get to the roof," Michael said quickly. He stood and gently scooped Nikita up in his arms, holding her form close to his chest.

Owen and Alex were close on Michael's heels as they took the stairs, fearful that the elevator would take too many crucial minutes. Their feet skidded and pounded against stairs, echoes making their way throughout the stairwell. Alex weaved her way around Michael and shoved through the door, holding it open for Michael and Owen. Nikita seemed to be getting worse, her skin lacking its usual glow.

"Over here!" Birkhoff screamed as if the three agents couldn't hear the massive helicopter's blades cutting through the air. The engine roared as Owen hopped inside first then took Nikita from Michael to allow the former trainer to get into the machine. Alex came in last, barely making it before Birkhoff lifted off again.

"How is Nikki?" Seymour asked in a concerned tone. Michael had personally never seen his friend so distraught before, even while under immense pressure inside Division.

"She's fading quick. Alex, grab the IV bag. We need to get blood in her," Michael stated, refusing to let his love go. This instance proved that Nikita was the only thing that could bring out Michael's deepest emotions.

Alex forced her way to the back of the helicopter and snatched up a bag of Nikita's blood type, carrying it cautiously back over to Michael. Owen had Nikita's right arm cupped in his left hand while he inserted a needle with the other, a tube running from the end of it into the blood bag.

Nikita winced subconsciously at the prick, earning a furrowed brow from Michael. "Be careful," he growled at Owen, pushing a strand of hair from Nikita's forehead. Owen merely nodded, where as he would have started up an argument under any other circumstance. Once the blood was flowing easily through the tube, Owen stood and backed up towards the front of the plane. Alex took his place and cupped one of Nikita's hands in her own.

The young Russian ran her fingers through her hair, catching a few tangles here and there. Alex glanced up at Michael with teary eyes, a few drops running down her bruised cheeks. "I never got to apologize for blaming her for the death of my parents. I mean, I know she thought she killed them, but then my mother turned up alive. When I hugged my mom and pulled back to find her holding a gun to my head, that's when I realized my death had been intended by her so many years ago. I couldn't believe she'd been associated with Division the whole time. It was all a setup and Nikita didn't even know what Division had planned. She was truly as clueless as I was that day," Alexandra stuttered, wiping tears away furiously.

"That's what Division did. They manipulated and took advantage of everyone they came in contact with…" Michael trailed off, his tone choked and flat. "Alex," he began again, looking up at his recruit from long ago. "Nikita never meant to hurt you. She thought about you everyday you were with Division. She feared for your life and never stopped caring. You'll get a chance to talk to her again. She's strong. She'll overcome this minor setback," Michael stated, hoping his words were true.

"So where are we taking her, anyway?" Alex asked, gripping Nikita's limp hand tighter.

"My place," Birkhoff stated from the front of the helicopter.

"But she needs medical attention," Alex breathed. "I know you're a tech geek and all, but she needs real medical care!"

"Alex, she can't go to a public hospital. None of us can. Our birth certificates have been erased and what people do have on us is bad. Bad enough to send Nikita straight to prison once she's healthy enough," Owen chipped in from beside Birkhoff, his tone flatter than usual as well.

"I have everything Nikita will need, plus a house that doesn't smell like death. A hot babe like Nikki doesn't need to be forced into a hospital gown anyway," Birkhoff joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael glared at him, but let a smirk play at the corners of his lips. Alex and Owen smiled as well, although the grins vanished after a few seconds.

Nikita's breathing was barely noticeable, but her color was starting to come back just a tad. Michael held a white towel to her stomach, which was soaked in wet crimson. Alex shuttered at Nikita's condition. She'd only known the assassin as a strong-willed, indestructible woman who didn't like to listen. Now she was so vulnerable and weak. It wasn't right….it wasn't Nikita.

Birkhoff's house came into view as they descended towards the earth, trees flapping violently around them. As soon as the legs of the machine hit the ground, a group of men in white came running out of Birkoff's house. Instinctively, all three agents withdrew their guns, aiming at the strangers. A woman made her was through the men as the blades stopped turning, tears running down her cheeks at the site of Nikita's bloody body.

"They're here to help," Birkhoff stated quickly, urging everyone to lower their guns.

"I'm Dr. Anderson, Nikita's private ambulance you might say. I don't get calls from her often, but Seymour called me as soon as he heard the gunshots. I'll take care of her," the woman promised, giving Michael a sympathetic smile. Her blue eyes locked with Michael's for a moment before she whipped around and jogged back into the house, the male nurses right behind her with Nikita in their arms.

Michael lunged out of the helicopter to follow, but Alex and Owen held him back. He struggled against them with all his strength. "I need to be with her!" he growled, his tone menacing.

"Michael, Dr. Anderson needs to be alone with Nikita to check over her wounds and remove the bullets," Alex cooed soothingly into his ear, pulling back with all her strength. They dragged Michael into the living room, where they allowed Michael to snatch out of their grip.

"Michael, just sit down and wait. I'm just as unhappy about all this bull crap as you are, but don't turn on us!" Birkhoff howled, crossing his arms over his chest. Tears were welling up in the tech's eyes, making the hazel color look like actual water.

Michael let out a sigh of defeat and fell back onto the couch, covering his face with the palms of his hands. Alex made her way over and sat down beside him, placing a comforting arm around his back. "She'll be okay Michael. She has to be," Alex breathed, choking back more tears. Owen kept his back turned towards everyone and stared out the window, his form shuttering every now and then.

Birkoff sighed heavily and made his way over to his wine cabinet, where he poured a large glass of red wine. Taking a long sip, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and sat down in front of his computer, staring at the screens wordlessly. Without Nikita around to liven up everything, the house was eerily silent.

Alex glanced between everyone for the longest, trying to keep a hold of herself. Michael shuttered under her arm and she wished she could comfort her fathery-figure, but knew only Nikita could take his pain away. Now all the powerful group could do was sit and wait.

_**So...what did y'all think? Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm in the middle of doing a bunch of stuff at once.**_


	3. A Shocking Complication

_**Hey guys! First of all, thanks so much for R&Ring! It helps me out a ton and keeps me interested in writing the story! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Without further ado...chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Complication**

Alex sat by herself in Birkhoff's kitchen, her feet propped up on the expensive, glass kitchen table. Any other time Birkhoff would have scrambled in, muttering just loud enough for the Russian to hear that his table cost more than her over priced Stilettos, but today all remained silent.

Outside, Crickets began to sing as night descended, leaving the former Division agent in an even drearier mood. She let out a heavy sigh, staring blankly at her heels atop the table, cast in the soft light seeping in through the bullet-proof window. Alex's mind wandered through her past with Nikita, her friend and mentor. For some reason, Alex's mind shifted to a specific conversation that had included her sensei's name, but lacked her actual presence. Alex could hear Amanda's voice as clear as day, as if the devil herself were standing in the kitchen behind Alex's chair.

_"This is all about Nikita. You reminded me of my best student and now we know why," Amanda droned, filling Alex's ears with the truth she'd known for so long. Amanda moved around Alex's chair at a slow pace, perhaps for dramatic effect, making the young agent even more agitated. Just the woman's very presence had Alexandra on edge, her wrists tense under the cold cuffs that kept her confined to the chair she was positioned in. Twin cuffs held her ankles also, making escape impossible. _

_Amanda, to Alex's displeasure, continued her tirade. "You hate me, but it's misdirected. You were the infiltrator; I was just doing my job," Amanda made clear, her eyebrows raised slightly. "I never lied to you and all you ever did was lie to me." _

_Alex kept her head tilted to the side against the back-rest of her prison. She kept her eyes void of emotion, although it was quite easy seeing as though she had nothing to be happy about. She'd just 'killed' Nikita and now she herself was about to receive the same fate. There was no help for her. "Sucks to be us," Alex stated flatly, mocking the woman standing before her._

_"Why are you still alive Alexandra?" Amanda asked. She stared directly into Alex's eyes, forcing the younger woman to glare back, her eyes covered in a haze of un-shed tears. _

_"Because you haven't killed me yet," Alex replied smartly, her tone dead._

_"How did you survive the night your family died?" Amanda pushed forward, her tone the same._

_Alex broke their stare down and looked sideways towards the white floor. After licking her dry lips, Alex replied simply, "Nikita."_

_"Yes, but how did you survive after that, when you were sold on the black market?" Amanda pushed as she stepped closer to Alex, her tone picking up pace._

_Alex continued to stare at the floor, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Me," she whispered._

_"And when you were alone for four year, hiding and homeless?" Amanda continued._

_"Me," Alex stated again, her tone stronger and more believable. _

_"Why?" Amanda asked, stepping forward yet again. "Why didn't you die then?" _

_Alex shook her head, her eyes now locked on her lap. "I don't know."_

_"Why are you still alive?" followed quickly after the agent's response._

_Alex raised her head again to meet the eyes of her questioner. "Because I wanna live," she breathed. _

_Amanda's sadistic grin overcame her features as Alex's turned to utter fear. With the push of a button, Alex's kill-chip ignited in her head, sending extreme and unlivable pain throughout her arched body. The Russian screamed, screamed for mercy and for life. Then all went quiet as Alexandra became no more._

_It seemed like an eternity, but Alex awoke with a start and lunged out of the chair, the cuffs no longer bounding her to it. She collapsed on the floor and breathed harshly as Amanda leaned down beside her and began to speak._

_"Yes, you were clinically deceased for about 25 seconds," Amanda said as if it weren't a shock. "I needed to disable your kill-chip and there was no time for surgery. Now the chip thinks you're dead, which means you're free to go. I'm not gonna hold on to you like the way I tried to hold on to Nikita. My advice to you, don't return to her for any reason. You don't need Nikita anymore; you need to make your own choices."_

That's distinctly what Alex had done. Feeling betrayed, she'd separated herself from the powerful assassin, only to fall in with Division once more. Though Alex found herself angry with her former partner, she could never bring herself to turn Nikita in or pull the trigger.

Another memory forced its way into Alex's mind as tears that she never shed that day with Amanda started to flow from her eyes.

_Roan ran alongside Alex, their bodies weaving through trees and over dead branches with ease. Suddenly Roan stopped, leaving Alex to run farther ahead. When she realized the man was not with her anymore, Alex jolted to a stop and turned her head to see Roan shoot down an operative from Gogol. In a rush, she jogged back to his side._

_"Run," Roan growled, opening fire on others that were coming. Alex complied and ran in the opposite direction of her former enemy, barely dodging a few stray bullets._

_Alex ran through the forest as fast as she could. When the sounds of guns being fired started to fade, Alex braced against the trunk of a tree and pushed her ear piece. "We are under attack! Please send backup to the coordinate-"_

_She was cut off by the barrel of a gun shoving into the back of her head. Gasping, Alex walked forward as Kelly pushed her to do so._

_"Come on Nikita, or I shoot your old partner in the head. Your choice." Kelly stated flatly, indicating for Alex to stop. She dropped her gun and scanned the trees, trying to figure out where Nikita was hiding. She didn't have to search for long because the assassin leaned around a thick tree trunk and yelled to Kelly._

_"You won't shoot her! Ari's orders are to take her back to Gogol!" Nikita yelled, her voice firm and in control. Alex forced back her voice and bit her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming. She had no idea that Ari even knew she existed, yet alone put out a hit her. _

_"Maybe we should just shoot you," Kelly confirmed, removing her gun from Alex's head. _

_"Nikita!" a new voice cut in. Michael released a bullet and sent it straight through a Gogol operative. _

_Alex took the opportunity and knocked the gun from Kelly's hands, going for a sharp hit to the blond's temple. Kelly cut her off though, slapping her hard across the face. Alex stumbled and fell to the ground, staying there while bullets flied. She jolted her head around to see a gun's barrel again, held by Kelly's hands. For a second she thought her life was over, but then a shot was fired and Kelly's body went limp. Alex stood and turned around to find Nikita holding the gun._

_Michael walked briskly past Alex, giving her an odd glance. It wasn't pure hatred, but she could tell that he clearly wasn't happy with her either._

_"You okay?" he asked Nikita, pulling her into a tight hug._

_"Yeah," the rouge managed, watching Alex as Michael pulled back. _

_"Okay, I'll do a sweep," Michael confirmed, jogging off into the wood_s._ Nikita turned to Alex and took a step forward._

_"Gogol set a trap for me?" Alex asked, her tone a bit shaky._

_Nikita removed a strand of hair from her face and glanced down at Kelly's form. "Kelly saw you; she told Ari. He sent her to grab you. I'm not sure why."_

_Alex ran a hand through her own brunette hair and shook her head. "If they know who I am-" she breathed._

_"We can help you. Come with us, please," Nikita begged, tilting her head to the side a bit._

_Alex's expression hardened as she said, " If I say no, are you gonna shoot me again?"_

_"I'm sorry," Nikita breathed, glancing between the ground and Alex. "I've made a lot of mistakes, starting with not telling you the truth. We were partners. I should have treated you like one," she finished, meaning every ounce of the words she spoke._

_"I have to go back to Division," Alex finally replied. "If I am a Gogol target, it'll be the safest place for me. They can protect me."_

_Nikita cut in. "We can protect you."_

Alex had refused Nikita's invitation, but let her and Michael escape with their lives. About a month ago, when Alex was being held at gunpoint by her own mother, that's when she'd realized how truthful Nikita was being that day when she said they could protect her.

_"How are you still alive?" Alex's mother growled, her voice flooded by a thick Russian accent._

_"Drop it," a third voice snarled even deadlier. Nikita held the barrel of her own gun towards Alex's mother from the room's doorway. "Or I'll drop you."_

_The woman glanced between her daughter and Nikita, refusing to drop her weapon. "I guess you couldn't live without a mother could you Alex?" she asked, glaring towards the woman standing in her doorway. "I wanted you to die at the hands of Division with a clean mind, but I'm guessing that woman saved you? I've heard about her, the rogue agent from Division. Oh well, you need to die either way. With you out of the way, Ari and I can continue the company in peace." With that said, the brunette inched the trigger down, only to be shot in the head by Nikita's bullet. _

_Alex stood there staring at her mother's limp form, tears streaming from her eyes. Nikita ran over and cupped her shoulders. "Alex, we need to go!" Nikita grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her along out of the house before Gogol operatives could end both of their lives once and for all. _

That day is what Alex had neglected to thank Nikita for. Her Sensei had to wake up if even more a moment just so Alex could tell her how sorry she was. Nikita truly was her mother, not by blood, but by always being there for her and never giving up hope. If she lost that, then Alex didn't think there would ever be anything more valuable that she could lose.

Alex wiped stray tears from her cheeks and breathed in a ragged breath, sliding her feet down from the table. She leaned forward and ran both hands through her hair, keeping her fingers intertwined in the strands as she let her head hang, her elbows resting on her thighs. This pain, the fear of not knowing, was worse than anything else Alex had felt in a long time.

The kitchen was dark, shadows casting in random places along the walls and over Birkhoff's belongings. The night was eerily silent as Alex just sat there, not thinking but not oblivious either. She heard footsteps gliding across the floor, the sound muffled by slippers rather than shoes.

Birkhoff stumbled in, his eyes red-rimmed as her's were. "Nice PJs," Alex couldn't help but comment. He was in Ninja Turtle baggy pajama pants with a black T-shirt and black slippers. The site of her nerdy friend brought a smile to her face; a small one, but a smile. She had the urge to call him nerd, but reserved the privilege for Nikita when she woke up.

"Shut up," Birkhoff scoffed in a playful tone, dragging himself over to the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of milk and then withdrew two glasses from the cabinet, handing one to Alex. "It'll help you relax," Birkhoff explained, pouring her a half glass. Alex didn't particularly like milk by itself, but she nodded and took a sip anyway.

"Why the dark?" Birkhoff asked, inclining his head towards the overhead fan which stood still and held dead bulbs.

Alex shrugged and set her glass down on the table. "I feel more comfortable in the dark if that makes sense," Alex stated, rubbing her sore eyes. Birkhoff nodded, chugged his glass, and then poured another.

Alex could faintly hear the shuffling of Owen moving about in the other room. Seeing as the man was trained to be a ghost along with everyone else in the house, it was hard to tell anyone besides she and Birkhoff were in the abode at all. Alex glanced up at Birkhoff and spoke in a sigh. "Birkhoff, how did you know it was Nikita that got shot? You said you called Dr. Anderson as soon as you heard the gun shots. How did you know it wasn't Nikita who pulled the trigger on Amanda?"

Birkhoff turned away from the window and came over to lean against the kitchen table. "Nikita has a distinct way of shooting that I've learned to recognize over the years. When she shoots to kill, she aims perfectly and gets the job done in one shot to the head. She once told me that she doesn't like to waste bullets on the scum that she has to kill. If she's killing someone that she partially likes and has to debate over, that's when she fires multiple shots because her mind is compromised. Anyway, Nikita despised Amanda more than many of us. She would have killed that moron with one shot, but I heard the two that lodged themselves inside her stomach."

Alex's eyes widened as she listened. She had no idea how well Birkhoff truly knew Nikita. He really did care about her and everyone else in his house at the moment, even if he didn't want to admit it. "Oh," was all Alex managed to get out before a new presence burst through the kitchen entryway.

Dr. Anderson looked a bit shaken up and her breathing was heavy. "Birkhoff, there's been a complication with Nikita," the doctor heaved, wiping a bit of sweat from her hairline.

Alex tensed at the mention of a complication and Birkoff moved over to the red-headed woman quickly. "What happened?" he asked, his voice strained.

Dr. Anderson took another deep breath and stood up straight, bracing herself for the reactions of what she was about to say. "Nikita is pregnant and I don't know if there is any way to save the baby."

**_So, what did y'all think?_** **_Thanks!_**


	4. Risking A Life

_**Well, here I am again! I'm guessing y'all have picked up that I'm not too good at waiting to post chapters. I'm just really into this story, so the second I post a chapter, I start on the next one. I did however manage to wait on posting this chapter until this morning. I actually finished writing it last night. Well, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 4: Risking A Life**

Birkhoff unknowingly released his grip on the glass of milk he was drinking. It shattered loudly against the tiled floor as he just stood there, his jaw almost hitting the ground. "P-p-pregnant?" Birkhoff stuttered, blinking quickly a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He stepped backwards and his black slippers hit the spilled milk, which sent him into a series of slips and slides. He latched onto the kitchen table and held himself steady. "I think someone needs to pinch me," he choked out.

Alex still sat at the glass table, coughing from a sip of milk that had gone down the wrong way after the news. She had seen Nikita as a lot of things and knew the rogue agent wanted a family, but she couldn't bring herself to picture the powerful woman with a big belly.

Dr. Anderson sighed heavily and stepped over the spilled milk, grabbing a few paper towels from the kitchen counter. She ripped large squares of the light material off and dispersed them randomly over the now smelly liquid, careful to avoid the broken glass.

Owen came jogging in, worry covering his face, and slipped on some of the milk as well. "What the..." he growled, waving his arms around like a mad man to keep himself from splattering on the floor like the glass. His tennis shoes squealed as they came to a halt.

"Can everyone stop running before we have more blood to clean up?" Dr. Anderson yelled exasperated while flipping her cherry-red hair out of her flushed face.

Michael came jogging in as if on cue and the experienced woman braced to get out of the way of his slipping form, but he came to a halt before he hit the glass and milk. "What the heck happened?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Owen, not knowing about the news, chirped in before anyone else could speak up. "This place can't stay calm for two seconds! That's what," he muttered, raising his eyebrows at the scene.

"Hey, I'm not the one who came slipping and sliding in here like a freaky mad man!" Birkhoff retorted, glaring in Owen's direction.

"You remember how I said you'd dissolve real easy that one time? How about we test that out," Owen growled back, stalking towards the smaller man.

Alex jolted up out of her chair, finally grasping the situation, and took her place between Owen and Birkhoff. "Knock it off you two! We're not in elementary school!" she growled, her Russian accent showing through a bit out of frustration.

Dr. Anderson glanced up at the ceiling fan to see that the lights were all still off. "You know, it might help if I could actually see what I was cleaning up," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Michael nodded quickly and stepped back towards the wall, where he pushed the light switch and flooded the room with brightness.

"Hey!" Birkhoff muttered, shielding his eyes. The glasses that he had on made the great lighting even brighter than it was. Alex shook her head and pulled the glasses from his eyes, tossing them on the table. "Oh, I knew that," he smirked, playing it off like the whole light thing was a joke he had planned.

"Guys, can we please focus? What happened?" Michael repeated, helping Dr. Anderson to her feet. She walked over to the trashcan and tossed in milk-filled paper towels before brushing her hands against her jeans and turning back to the group.

"Nikita's-" she started.

"Uh doc. Ya mind if I tell him?" Birkhoff cut in. Michael glanced between the two as Dr. Anderson threw her hands up in the air and nodded. She stepped off to the side and asked where the dust pan was, getting shrugs from both Alex and Owen as a reply.

"I'll help you find it. Owen, come with us in case it's some place I can't reach," Alex stated, motioning for the tall agent to follow.

"But-" he started to argue.

"Come on!" Alex growled, pulling him out of the room with Dr. Anderson tagging behind.

Birkhoff watched the trio go and then turned back to a very confused and concerned Michael. "Birkhoff, is this about Nikita?" he asked, his hazel eyes widening.

"Calm down. It's not what you think. Nikita is fine. There's just been...a complication," Birkhoff sighed, trying to figure out how to tell his old friend the news.

"What kind of complication, Birkhoff?" Michael growled, his patience growing thin.

Birkhoff held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Nikita's pregnant Michael. She's pregnant with your kid, but Dr. Anderson doesn't know if she can save the baby."

Michael went from angry to completely shocked in less than a second. His mouth remained open and twitched a little, but no words came out. Very slowly, after what seemed like forever, Michael's lips changed into a smile. "She's pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

Birkhoff returned the smile and said, "That's what I said, but it's true. Michael, don't get yourself worked up though. I hate to be the barer of bad reminders, but you need to remember that Nikita was shot twice in the stomach."

"God, this is all my fault," Michael sighed, his mood shifting at the mention of the bullet wounds.

Birkhoff paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "Well yeah, duh. I mean, of course it's your fault. You never heard the Birds and Bees speech? Well, when a man and woman love each other very much-"

"Birkhoff, shut up! I'm talking about the fact that she's shot and the baby's life is in danger!" Michael bellowed, shoving a chair into the side of the glass table. The glass creaked and protested to the force, but didn't crack.

"Hey woah! Hold up! How is it your fault?" Birkhoff asked, stepping between Michael and anything breakable.

The former Division second-in-command breathed harshly and squeezed his eyes together tightly, keeping himself from fully exploding. "I've been in that office so many times! I knew about that stupid gun mounted in the corner! I should have remembered or at least done something! But I just stood there! I didn't even try to stop the bullets! All I did was stare in shock and my actions could cost Nikita and my child their lives!" Michael uttered in disbelief at himself.

"Michael!" Birkhoff retorted quickly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Michael! It's not your fault," he continued. Michael yanked away from Birkhoff's touch, but only sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"Michael, you were caught in the spur of the moment. There is no way I would have even remembered that gun was there and I installed it! How would you have jumped in front of her before the bullets got to her? You think you're faster than one of those little devils? If you're gonna blame someone, blame me! I'm the one that put it there in the first place!" Birkhoff thundered, his eyes baring into Michael's face.

Michael dropped his hands and clenched them into fists, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He'd spent so long keeping them locked inside and now they were all flooding out at once, leaving Michael gasping for a breath of air. "Birkhoff, it's not your fault. Percy would have ended you if you didn't follow through on the orders to build the gun-"

"It's not your fault either then. Just accept it!" Birkhoff cut in, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex, Owen, and Dr. Anderson walked back into the kitchen then, a dust pan hanging from Alex's hand and a broom from Owen's. Owen had obviously been told the news by the women and he stayed silent, giving Michael a small, sympathetic glance. He wanted desperately to talk about Nikita. If she were alright and standing with them, Owen would have launched into a tirade of jokes about Nikita with a pregnant belly and taking care of a kid. To picture the all-time assassin as a mom was unthinkable.

Alex had finally succumbed to the idea of Nikita as a mother because of the simple reason that she treated Alex as a daughter. A blood child would be treated no different. Alex had been the subject of most of Nikita's worries ever since she entered Division and the Russian woman knew she was safe when with the rogue agent. An overprotective Nikita was not someone to mess with and Alex had no doubt that the child would be safe, and hopefully Nikita would allow her to help raise and teach the child as an older sister would. Then, Alex realized that she was getting ahead of herself as Dr. Anderson spoke up.

"Michael, you have two options. Nikita's bullet wounds are in a horrible place I'm sad to say. I can go in and remove the bullets, but that would leave a high risk of losing the child," the woman explained, her cheeks flushed from worry and exhaustion.

"What's the second choice?" Michael asked in his normal husky tone. It wasn't flat and void of emotion though. His voice was quite the opposite really.

Dr. Anderson looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "We can leave the bullets in and the baby will definitely survive, but there is a high chance that Nikita will develop a serious infection. Once she contracts that infection, there is nothing I can do," she explained in a heavy voice.

Michael dropped his gaze and sighed, wishing nothing more than to just have Nikita wake up and be in his arms. "Can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded and motioned for him to follow. The pair left a worried Alex, Birkhoff, and Owen sitting in the kitchen. "I'll give you some time alone with her," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Michael nodded. He entered his and Nikita's bedroom, shutting the sliding doors behind him. He took a deep breath before turning around to take in Nikita's condition. The only good thing he could pick out was that her color was back, the color he'd grown to love so much.

Various needles and tubes ran from Nikita's arms to IV bags suspended above her head. Her entire thin torso was wrapped in a thick sheet of white gauze and she had on a black sports bra above it. Her legs were covered by the very blanket he laid under every night, holding the love of his life in his strong arms. To his relief, nothing was on Nikita's face. She breathed easily without the help of any machines. Of course the bruises across her cheeks and the large cut above one of her eyes didn't make him feel any better, but at least there were no wire or tubes.

Michael reached over and ran his fingers through her soft black hair. A few strands looked light brown under the dim lighting of the bedroom. "I'm so sorry Nikita," Michael breathed, standing to place a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled up, Michael caught site of a paper taped to the bed frame above her head. After closer inspection, Michael found out how pregnant Nikita actually was. She'd conceived their child the night before the team had left to take down Division 2 weeks ago. That's why she never said anything to Michael, because she didn't even know herself.

The shocked man took a seat again beside the bed and let his eyes roam over Nikita's perfect body. He remembered another time when he had actually asked Nikita if she was pregnant. It felt like forever ago, back when they had been with Birkhoff in his first safe house.

_"I get it. If it were my people, I'd be out there looking too," Michael explained to Nikita as she shut the bedroom doors and headed back over to their bed. "There's only one thing that's worse than losing a family and it's not having one._"

_Michael was surprised when Nikita turned away from him and laid down without saying a word. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing Nikita didn't usually turn away without a small kiss. _

_"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly._

_"Doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds like there's something you wanna tell me," Michael stated, not pushing Nikita for an answer but not giving up either._

_There was a long pause before Nikita sighed, "Michael..." _

_"Oh my god," Michael chipped in, raising his eyebrows and looking away._

_Nikita furrowed her own brows and turned over onto her back, glancing at the handsome man she cared so much about. "What?"_

_Michael sat up in the bed and looked down at Nikita. "Are you-"_

_"No-" came her quick reply, but he continued._

_"Pregnant?" Michael finished._

_Nikita laughed in the form of a sigh and bit her thumb lightly, then looked back up at Michael. "No, I knew what you meant," she sighed. "The answer's no." She felt bad for telling him after getting his hopes up, but she truly wasn't pregnant._

_Michael blinked a few times and then said, "Oh, good." He received a what-are-you-saying look from Nikita_. _"No, I don't mean good. I mean...I didn't mean good. I..I uhh..meant...you know what I mea__n."_

Nikita had grinned lightly and cupped his chin after that, nodding to say that she knew exactly what he was talking about. She always knew what he was talking about, even though he didn't know half the time.

Michael placed a shaky hand on Nikita's belly and found himself breathing as she did, as if they were connected physically somehow. A tear slipped down his cheek as he realized there was a brand new life in there that he had created. Michael moved his hand from Nikita's stomach to grasp her small hand laying gently against the mattress. He expected to feel no pressure in return to his grasp, but Nikita's fingers twitched slightly and then went still again. She knew that he was there with her. "I love you Nikita, more than anything. And because I love you, I have to do this," Michael breathed, using his free hand to wipe away another large tear.

He gently set Nikita's hand back down on the bed and stood, moving to open up the bedroom doors. Michael went out into the living room to find Dr. Anderson talking with Alex on the couch.

Birkhoff was busy arguing with Owen at the computer station, where ShadowNet worked flawlessly 24-7. Owen continued to press random buttons as Birkhoff got more and more flustered and bickered at the agent to quit messing with his stuff. Michael heard Birkhoff tell Owen that ShadowNet was smarter then him, which earned the tech. man a sock on the shoulder. Although ShadowNet was smarter than everyone combined, Michael could still picture Nikita hitting Birkhoff like Owen did.

"Where are all those nurses?" Michael asked Dr. Anderson as he approached her and Alex.

The women looked up and moved over a bit to make room for Michael. He gratefully sat down beside Dr. Anderson and massaged his temples with his fingers. "I sent them all home. I'd rather look over Nikita myself and make all the calls given our history," she explained, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch.

Michael nodded as another question popped into his mind. "How long have you known Nikita exactly?" he asked.

Dr. Anderson pursed her lips and glanced at Alex. "Before she introduced me to this young lady so many years ago. Umm...I'd say since she left Division. Michael, I actually worked for Division before you were brought in. They wanted me for my smarts like Birkhoff over there, except I was the main doctor, not the technical woman. They brought me in very young, when I was 18, and let me come and go as I pleased. One day I just got tired of everything and removed my own tracker. Division hasn't heard from me since and I'm guessing I don't have to worry about them anymore since you all tore the agency apart. Anyway, Nikita and I kind of bonded in a way because of our past with Division and I became her private doctor. She doesn't need me too often, which is why I was surprised when I got the call from Birkhoff earlier today, or I guess yesterday since it's 2 in the morning," Dr. Anderson stated, running a hand through her hair.

Alex listened to the conversation between the two and took everything in. There was so much she didn't know.

"Well, I hope you'll agree with the decision I've made about Nikita. She's the only thing that keeps me going each day and the thought of losing her breaks me in half. Please go in and take the bullets out. I can't take a chance of losing her," Michael confirmed, looking down at his lap.

The experienced woman gave Michael an approving nod and stood, eager to get the lead bullets out of her friend's stomach. "I'll be very careful," she added before closing the bedroom doors.

Michael breathed in heavily and brought his gaze up to meet Alex's, who was giving him a warm smile. He knew that Alex was thinking exactly what he was.

There would be plenty of time to have a child in the future, but there was only one Nikita to love and cherish now. Losing Nikita wouldn't just be a temporary sorrow for the group of friends. If they lost her, they'd all be losing parts of themselves as well.

**So...what did ya think? Again, R&Ring helps me a lot! Thanks everyone!**


	5. One Big Happy Family

_**Here, my loyal and awesome readers, is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy! I tried not to go OOC too much, but there is a little sappiness in this chapter! Sappiness keeps things interesting, though! So...why are you reading this? Read the chapter! Geeze! ;D**_

**Chapter 5: One Big Happy Family**

Dr. Anderson leaned over Nikita's peaceful form, writing down a small note on the wrinkled paper taped to the bed frame. A bit of the woman's red hair fell down over her shoulders and brushed against Nikita's nose. The little sensation brought the strong agent fully awake for the first time since she got shot. The doctor heard shuffling under her and she quickly drew back, letting out a relieved sigh. "Nikita, you're awake," she whispered, giving her friend a small smile.

A small moan escaped through Nikita's parted lips as she blinked a few times, her vision taking a moment to settle and clear. Liquid chocolate met light blue as Nikita looked into her trusted friend's eyes. "Dr. Anderson. I should have known," Nikita sighed lightly, her lungs barely allowing enough oxygen for her to speak.

"Shh, Nikita. You're very weak. You need to rest," Dr. Anderson replied in a voice almost as weak as Nikita's. She'd been up ever since Nikita's surgery, watching for any immediate signs of change or any problems.

Nikita, being the stubborn woman she was, shook her head and spoke again. "How long have I been out?" she sighed, a violent cough following soon after.

"Nikita, stop talking you stubborn little thing," Dr. Anderson chuckled, a hint of worry shining through in her voice. Nikita was like the daughter she never had, although the two looked nothing alike. Nikita was indeed young enough to be the doctor's daughter, but that was about the only similarity."You've been out for about four days." Dr. Anderson glanced at the antique clock hanging quietly on the far wall over the bedroom door. "Five in about 30 minutes," she added.

Nikita wanted to move, but as she looked over herself, she fought against the urge. Everything ached and felt stiff, but the pain was dull compared to what it would have been without pain medication. Lifting her head up ever so slightly, Nikita arched her neck to look around Dr. Anderson's form and out the large glass window. The curtains were drawn closed over most of it, but a bit of the starry night seeped in through the glass still showing.

"It's almost midnight," Dr. Anderson explained, following Nikita's tired gaze. The agent's bruises were healing quickly and had reduced themselves to nothing but a bit of yellowed skin, which would vanish possibly in a few hours. All of the strong medications that the doctor had her on were doing their jobs. Nikita's gash over her eye was healing quickly as well. Thanks to proper care, there wouldn't even be a scar.

"That long?" Nikita asked, although it was a rhetorical question. She let her head fall back down easily against the pillow. Her night black hair cascaded down over her shoulders and past her chest, where the tips met the beginning of the gauze covering her stomach. "How many times did that devil shoot me?" Nikita sighed in a growl, removing her gaze from her freshly wrapped torso.

"Two, but the wounds are healing great thanks to my expert care," Dr. Anderson chuckled, earning a small smile from her battered friend. "Nikita, really. You need to rest for yourself and for..." the red-head paused for a brief moment before continuing, "others."

Nikita raised an eyebrow and gave the older woman a questioning glance, but didn't push the subject farther. By the dark circles that had nestled under the woman's eyes, she needed rest as well. "Fine, I'll rest Amy, but you go rest as well," Nikita stated firmly.

Dr. Anderson was surprised at the use of her first name, but smiled and agreed to Nikita's one term. "Alright, deal. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." Dr. Anderson patted Nikita's closest hand and then turned towards the door.

"Oh doc. One more thing. How is everyone else?" Nikita asked quickly. It had just dawned on her the she hadn't spoken to Michael, Alex, Birkhoff, or Owen in four days.

Amy couldn't help but smile big and laugh. "Trust me Nikita. They're doing just fine. They've grown on me in many ways this past week. They're a bickering bunch," she finished, pushing the sliding doors open.

Nikita chuckled, but stopped quickly from a sharp pain to her stomach. Suddenly feeling extremely warn out, the petite woman closed her eyes and drifted back into content slumber.

Amy watched Nikita drift and then quietly left the room, closing the wooden doors behind her. As she descended the stairs and looked out over the living room, she found the group she'd grown to love living up to their bickering reputation.

Birkhoff was dragging himself into the living room from his room, his baggy sweats scuffing against the smooth wood. "Dang it, Owen! That's expensive!" the technical genius barked, storming over to where Owen was pouring himself a glass of wine.

"What? I'm thirsty," the sandy blond man shrugged, pouring more liquid into his glass. Birkhoff watched his money go down Owen's throat as he sucked the glass dry.

"At least drink the Claret. It's not 10 grand a bottle like this stuff!" Birkhoff growled, holding up his prized De La Grand Cru Cote Nuit Romanee Conti Vosne Burgundy wine that Owen had just emptied half-way. The name was definitely a mouthful, which is why Birkhoff merely called the liquid his prized baby, after ShadowNet of course.

"The more expensive, the better is tastes. And by the way, I don't get drunk on wine easily. I hope you have plenty of bottles," Owen laughed, snatching the bottle back. Birkhoff muttered choice words under his breath and followed his annoying house guest into the kitchen. Dr. Anderson made out a loud yell from Birkhoff as Owen started to pour himself another glass full.

Michael rolled his eyes as Owen and Birkhoff left. He sat silently in front of ShadowNet with Alex, where the young Russian was trying to keep her former trainer's mind partially occupied. Michael had done nothing but visit and worry about Nikita the past four days, and all she wanted to do was help him relax.

"What was this mission? It says you were in charge of it," Alex asked, pointing a manicured finger towards the main computer screen.

Michael shook his head and turned back towards the computers, squinting his eyes towards the bright screen. "Operation WeepingBlood. Yeah, I know. I hated the name too," Michael added as Alex curled her lip at the mention of blood. She'd seen enough of it to last her a lifetime. "I was sent to Russia actually, but far from where your old home is located. A senator was attending a meeting there and it was my job to keep her occupied while other agents moved in to kill her husband. He'd been trading illegally with Russia, which is what the whole meeting was about. Anyway, it turned out that the senator was actually the one that had been trading and her husband was innocent. She got me alone before I found out the truth and had me held at gunpoint, but then Nikita showed up and shot her down," Michael sighed, his voice changing slightly at the mention of his woman.

Alex nodded and dropped the subject quickly. _Is there anything about him that doesn't involve Nikita?_ she thought to herself.

Dr. Anderson walked up behind them then, a smile spread across her lips.

"How is she?" Michael asked quickly, his mood lightening as he saw her smile.

"She's doing very well Michael. She actually woke up a few minutes ago, but she's asleep again now," she added as Michael stood to go to Nikita. "She needs her rest, but she asked about you and everyone. She's glad everyone is okay, but she's weak and needs to sleep."

Michael nodded and slumped back down into his seat, knowing Nikita needed her rest, but wishing he could go to her. "You need rest yourself," he added, glancing at Dr. Anderson's tired features.

She nodded meekly and headed for the guest bedroom down the hall. Michael had a feeling she wouldn't emerge again until later in the night to check on Nikita.

"Michael," Alex said, interrupting his thoughts. He swiveled around in his leather chair to look at the young brunette.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping she would say something to distract him before he went running into Nikita's bedroom.

"You remember when we were back in Division and Percy had a bus full of recruits attacked as a setup? You know, when I was tortured with electric shock and they made it look like they killed Thom? When I freaked out and fought back, then escaped?" Alex wondered.

Michael winced at the memory of his recruit in pain. "Yeah. I never truly apologized about that. I'm sorry," Michael stated, his tone showing how truly sorry he was. He remembered watching Alex through the camera that Amanda and Percy had installed in the torture chamber.

_"I thought she was going to start hyperventilating when she saw Vashere's picture, but she covered right away," Amanda said a bit impressed, moving her gaze from the camera down to Percy. "Clearly, she's buying into the scenario."_

_Percy shrugged, never taking his eyes off the screen. "It's Amere. He sells it every time. If it hadn't been for counter intelligence, he'd of had quite the career in community theater," he stated, indicating the Division agent that was causing Alex her pain._

_"What about me?" Vashere asked as he entered the room with a smirk on his face.  
><em>

_Percy glanced at him and then back at the screen. "You? You're a little more dinner theater." When Vashere started to laugh, Percy added, "But, the leap from the chair was effective." _

_Amanda smirked and chirped in. "Convincing as always, Agent Mahal," she stated, nodding her head to Vashere. _

_"Thank you," he laughed, looking between her and Percy._

_Percy sighed and heaved himself up out of the chair. "Come on. I'll walk you out."_

_As they were leaving, Birkhoff threw a piece of licorice at the monitor. "We should start a pool and bet on how long she'll last," he smirked, biting off a big chunk of the red candy. "I'm thinking five hours. What's the record again?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at Michael. _

_"Eighteen," Michael stated, moving to take a seat. "A recruit named Glen Rolland." _

_"Oh ho, Glen Rolland, yo," Birkhoff laughed, taking another large bite of his licorice. "Balls of steel."_

_Amanda glanced down at Birkhoff and added herself into the conversation. "Of course, the resulting PTSD was so severe he could no longer function. We had to cancel him."_

_"Oh...kay..." Birkhoff trailed off, looking back at the monitor. _

_As Alex was hit with another round of electricity, Michael winced and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I realize what this test is meant to achieve, but do we really need the electric shock?" he muttered, looking back at Amanda._

_"This morning when Alex was in that interrogation room, she couldn't bring herself to electrocute her subject. She needs to know her enemies won't show her the same mercy," Amanda replied nonchalantly, leaning against the back of Michael's chair. _

_ "We usually don't push this hard-" _

_Amanda cut him off abruptly. "Yes we do. Maybe today just feels different."_

_"Anything?" Percy asked, walking back in to end the conversation. _

_"Not yet, but she's reaching her threshold," Amanda explained, eying the monitor again._

_"Curious to see how she's gonna talk her way out of this," Percy stated, gluing his eyes to the screen as well._

It had been agony for Michael to sit through Alex's torture and not do anything to make it stop. He was actually relieved when Alex killed the Division agent and escaped from the chamber. Soon after, Michael had gone after Alex alone after a brief argument with Percy.

"It wasn't your fault. Percy wouldn't have let you do anything anyway. But I want you to know that Nikita was there when you got me from that gas station that night," Alex breathed. The memory flashed through her mind vividly as she explained the scene to Michael so he could better understand.

"I called her that night before you arrived and when you drove up, she shoved her way back behind a gas machine," Alex began.

_Alex ran for Nikita, eager to find comfort with her Sensei. As Alex ran towards the dark-haired woman, she was surprised when Nikita backed away and hid. She spun around to see a car squealing to a stop, Michael emerging out quickly._

_"Alex!_ _I was worried someone else might have gotten to you first," Michael said, stopping in front of Alex's shaken form._

_"These men. They took me," she stuttered, glancing behind her and then back towards Michael._

_"I know," he cut in. "I know Alex. We...I saw the whole thing go down. It was all part of an exercise," he stated, grabbing Alex's arm to pull her towards the car._

_She yanked out of his grasp and yelled, "You're sick! You made me kill somebody!"_

_Michael threw his head back in annoyance and turned around, walking straight up to Alex. "No, that was the agent's fault! You did what you had to do to survive!" he growled flatly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car again. When he opened the door, Alex stepped back._

_"What's gonna happen to me when I go back?" she stuttered. Nikita slipped from her first hiding space to a closer one behind a parked truck. _

_"Look, we're gonna make this right, okay? I'm not gonna let them do anything to you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he paused and breathed deeply. "I'm not gonna lose you too."_

"Nikita was going to attack and take me with her, but she fell back after that. That's the night I realized how deep you really are in love with her," Alex stated, smiling up at Michael. "I'm surprised you didn't sense her there or something, the way you two always seem to know where the other is," Alex added with a little chuckle.

Michael sighed deeply and took in the new information. He had meant what he had said that night. He didn't want to lose another recruit the way he'd lost Nikita. Alex was just as important to him, just not in the same way.

Doing something extremely out of character for himself, Michael leaned forward and embraced Alex in a tight hug. He hadn't shown affection for someone besides Nikita in a long time. "I'm still never going to let anything happen to you. When Nikita recovers, we're all gonna take advantage of our success and vacation on a remote island somewhere. I'm sure Birkhoff will be happy to make the arrangements," Michael chuckled.

Alex smiled and relaxed in his embrace. It was warm and comforting. For the first time in a long time, Alex felt as thought she was with her father again. "Sounds nice," she finally replied, pulling back from the hug. "I'm gonna go fix some tea. You want some?" she asked, standing up from her chair and stretching.

Michael nodded and looked towards the stairs after Alex left. It wouldn't hurt to just slip in quietly and be with Nikita for a while, at least while the tea was heating up. He stood up and rolled his shoulders, then bounded up the stairs two at a time. The upstairs hallway was quiet as Michael slid the bedroom doors open and stepped inside.

Nikita laid still, lost in a blissful sleep that Michael hadn't had in a while. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in the recliner beside the bed and watched his love sleep. Everything about her was so perfect. Her skin had its original glow completely back and her lips rested slightly parted as Michael always remembered when she was at peace. Her breathes were even and every once and a while, her head would shift position. Her night black hair cascaded over her shoulders like a thick blanket, providing her bare arms a bit of warmth.

Smiling, Michael gripped her hand gently and felt its living warmth, massaging her palm with his thumb. Nikita stirred a bit and willed her eyes open, meeting an apologetic look from the man she'd been longing to see. "I'm sorry Nikita. I didn't mean to wake you," he breathed, leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead. The corners of her lips turned up as she breathed in deeply and turned her head towards him.

"It's not like I haven't been asleep for four days or anything," Nikita replied sarcastically, giving Michael the smile he'd been longing for. "I'm sorry about all this."

Michael furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Don't you dare apologize. None of this is your fault. All you need to focus on now is getting better," Michael cooed, running his hand through her hair.

Nikita melted under his touch and closed her eyes slowly. "Okay," she sighed, tilting her head into the soft pillow. "Michael, Amy told me earlier that I needed to rest for myself and for others. What did she mean by that?" Nikita asked, fixing her tired eyes into Michael's.

Michael chuckled and lifted Nikita's hand up, carefully avoiding all of the IVs, and placed it on her stomach. He kept his larger hand wrapped around her's like a warm cocoon. "Nikita, you remember our night together before we left to complete our mission?" he asked softly.

Nikita looked from their hands back up to Michael's face, her eyes widening. "We have a child in there Nikita," he finished, squeezing her hand lovingly.

The usual strong-willed, brave, fearless Nikita swept away as a tear slipped down her flushed cheek. "I'm pregnant?" she sobbed, a smile engulfing her quivering lips.

Michael nodded as a tear slipped free from its hazel prison as well. Michael had never cried since his previous family's death, not even with Nikita. But now, sitting with the one woman that kept him sane, tears began to escape their confinement. He was going to have a family again in 8 months and with the woman he cherished most.

Nikita removed her wet eyes from Michael to glance at the bedroom doors, which were cracking open. Alex stuck her head in and quickly nodded an apology. "I was just going to tell you the tea was ready," she told Michael. "I'll come-"

"Alex," Nikita called happily, begging with her eyes for the younger woman to come in. Alexandra nodded and slipped through the doors as Michael wiped away his previous tears. She sat down on the bed beside Nikita, careful to avoid anything important, and gave her Sensei a light hug.

"You told her?" Alex asked Michael, indicating the news about the new life to come. He nodded and looked back down at his hand covering Nikita's. Then, he looked up at the two women that had been through so much with him. The only thing he could think to make things better would be a snarky comment from dear old Birkhoff.

As if on cue, he barged through the doors, Owen on his heels. "Aw dang. I was hoping you weren't awake! I was gonna test out that whole shaving cream and feather to the nose prank," Birkhoff moaned, pouting his lower lip. Owen whistled playfully and pretended to secretly tuck away the can of shaving cream in his hands. A feather stuck out of his front pant's pocket.

"Aw, nerd. I knew you missed me," Nikita shot back playfully, watching the tech. geek slouch against the wall with his arms over his chest. Owen tossed the shaving cream can at Birkhoff and the athletically-challenged man missed it. The top popped off as it hit the carpeted floor, sending white fluff everywhere.

Michael moved his legs out of the way before any got on him and laughed inwardly, looking from Nikita to everyone else in the room. This truly was what he'd been wanting for so long. As messed up and weird as the group was, they were his family.

**_So, what did ya think? Too sappy or was it alright? I'm planning one more chapter and then this story will be done! It'll be the first fan fiction I've ever finished, yay! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! R&R pweety pweeze! ;D_**


	6. Here We Go Again

_**I hate to finish this story up, but this is the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it and thanks for all your reviewing! Make sure you review on this chapter and let me know what you think about the whole story! Y'all are the best! Well, here you go...**_

**Chapter 6: Here We Go Again**

The early morning sun seeped in through drawn curtains, causing Nikita to stir in her sleep. The tan material covering her window flowed freely with the air currents from the heater. Nikita fluttered her eyelids open slowly and drew her feet closer to her body, hiding them under her thick comforter to avoid the chilly morning air. She took in a lung-full of fresh oxygen, silently thanking the world that she survived and was still able to enjoy the privilege of breathing.

The healing agent tilted her chin back and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting the calm and tranquil face of Michael. He breathed in and out evenly, his lips shaped in the form of a relieved smile. Nikita mimicked the expression with a nice smile of her own. Her elbow grazed Michael's muscular chest as she shifted her position a bit, the movement not even stirring her tired love. The bed creaked in protest to the slight movement as Nikita moved her arm under the warm blanket and found Michael's comforting hand, which rested without movement on her flat stomach. Even in sleep, Michael still couldn't let go of his child.

It had been about a week since she'd first stirred awake from her ordeal and Dr. Anderson had finally allowed Michael the privilege of sleeping with his Nikki. Sighing deeply, Nikita realized that she finally felt free again. There were no wires or tubes sticking out from her arms and she had free range of the house, although her limbs were still stiff when she walked. Most people would stick to their beds for the first few weeks after bullet wounds nearly took their lives, but Nikita definitely wasn't most people.

Thanks to her welcomed new company, Nikita was also constantly hungry, which is why she wanted to get out of bed and head down to the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and pancakes drenched in butter and syrup corrupted her nose, making her stomach growl. Glancing over her shoulder again, Nikita still found Michael lost in deep sleep. He hadn't gotten proper rest since before the Division mission even started, so the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up.

A silver glint caught Nikita's warm brown eyes as she turned back over to face the far wall and an idea popped into her head. Wincing a bit as she did so, the strong-willed woman stretched until she gripped her iphone. Clenching her fingers around its cool surface, Nikita slid her arm back without jostling her stomach too much. After making sure the phone was on silent, Nikita searched Alex's cell number and sent a quick text.

_Michael is asleep. Come help me out without waking him!  
><em>

After the message went through, Nikita gently rolled the blanket off her body and welcomed the chilly air. It made her feel alive and worth while. Being very careful, Nikita lifted Michael's arm from her torso and replaced her body with a fluffy pillow. She held her breath as the man stirred in his sleep, but finally breathed again when he relaxed against the warm mattress.

Alex peeked her head in a few moments later and gave Nikita a big grin. The dark-haired woman was already in a sitting position, eager to get up and move around. Nikita held herself steady though, in fear of shaking the bed.

"Sorry. Light sleeper," Nikita whispered, tilting her head back towards Michael. Alex laughed under her breath and nodded, moving to place Nikita's right arm over her shoulders.

"One, two, three," Alex counted. On three, the two women moved quick enough to leave the bed undisturbed and sneaked out of the quiet room. Once the doors were closed, Nikita removed her arm from Alex's shoulders.

"You know he's gonna have a moment of freak-man when he realizes he's waking up with a pillow in stead of you, right?" Alex chuckled, raising her eyebrows at her Sensei. Nikita gave her a small, playful shrug.

"Better to sleep and freak out than to have not slept enough," Nikita retorted. "Or something like that," she added with a light laugh.

Nikita had taken to wearing tight sweat pants and small tanks to bed at night. She definitely preferred the dainty night slips, as well as Micheal, but she wanted to wait until her stomach was fully healed. Her stomach didn't have even a slight bump from the baby yet, so she looked thin and fit, but a bit weaker than normal.

At first Nikita walked with her back arched over a tad, but as her muscles woke up and loosened, her posture went back to normal. By the time she and Alex had descended the stairs, Nikita held herself to the highest esteem as usual.

"Morning sleeping beauty! Did we have a good night's sleep?" Birkhoff asked from his spot at the kitchen table. He rose and dropped his eyebrows a couple of times as he spoke, indicating the sleeping Michael upstairs.

"And why would that be any of your business, nerd?" Nikita asked, raising one of her own dark eyebrows into a perfect arch.

"And why would you even want to know?" Alex gagged, sticking a finger towards the back of her throat.

Nikita swung an arm around with the intention of clipping the girl on the shoulder, but Alex dodged out of the way. "I'm taking full advantage of your current state while I can. I can run when you're healed, Sensei," Alex laughed sarcastically.

"She was only telling the truth," Owen muttered as he passed, a huge bowl of steaming bacon in his hand. Nikita popped Owen on the back of the head, this time making contact. "Ouch! Even when you're out of commission, you're feisty," Owen complained, rubbing the back of his head. The sandy-haired man took a seat at the kitchen table across from Birkhoff and bit off a huge chunk of bacon.

"Woah, there tiger. I'm the one that's pregnant," Nikita smirked towards Owen, making her own plate of bacon and fresh pancakes.

"And I'm the one who eats a whole lot of crap ever since I got off the Regimen," Owen shot back in a quirky tone, like a little kid talking back to his mother.

Nikita rolled her eyes and brought up a fist, earning a pretend quake of fear from Owen.

"Babe, no one's gonna take you seriously until you're back to full health," Birkhoff laughed, drinking his coffee. Nikita exchanged a quick glance with Alex, as if asking for permission to do something.

"Nikita..." Alex trailed off, debating. "Fine! Go!" she finally laughed, knowing Nikita needed to get some fight out of her system.

Nikita smirked and sneaked up behind the unsuspecting Birkhoff. She swatted the cup off coffee out of his hand and gripped his left arm, twisting it around behind his back. Kicking his chair out from under him, Nikita shoved the genius forward and pinned his down against the table.

"Dang! She's got spunk!" Owen spat out, about choking on his bacon. He coughed a few times and smirked at Birkhoff, who was muttering many choice words under his breath.

"Get off me Nikki!" Birkhoff growled, struggling against her surprisingly strong grasp. "Dammit! Get off!"

Nikita held him down tighter and leaned forward, whispering into his ear. Birkhoff couldn't help but hold his breath and tense at the close proximity with a woman, especially Nikita. "Now, take back what you said," she cooed menacingly.

"Never in my life will I-" Nikita pulled him up and then shoved him down hard into the table again. "Okay, okay! Geeze! You can kick butt even when you're crippled!"

Nikita tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, her eyes alight with their former fire that Amanda was never able to put out. "Good enough," she grinned, letting Birkhoff up.

He stood up slowly and rolled his shoulders, glaring at his friend. "This is what I get for hosting couple's therapy all these years," Birkhoff muttered to himself, just loud enough for Nikita to pick up.

"It's okay Birkhoff. You're a hacker, not a fighter," Alex sneered, sticking a fork into her soft breakfast.

"Whatever," he muttered, moving to grab some paper towels to clean up the spilled coffee.

"Really? More spilled liquids?" Dr. Anderson asked, stepping into the kitchen with a leather suitcase in hand.

"Blame your patient over there. She's miss I'll-kick-your-butt-when-I-feel-like-it this morning," Birkhoff piped up.

Amy sighed and glanced at Nikita, who was taking an innocent bite of her bacon. "I'd say you're lying because of her condition," she told Birkhoff, "but it is Nikita."

The olive-skinned woman turned her pink lips up into a grin and then shrugged. "Hey, what's up with the bag?" Nikita asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Gotta head back to Jacksonville, Florida. I have an actual doctor's office there with patients to tend too. You're lucky I love you so much," Amy laughed, giving Nikita a light, but large hug. When she pulled back, the doctor grabbed a piece of bacon and strutted towards the door. "Rest and call if you need anything," she added as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Not likely, but alright doc," Nikita retorted, giving her older friend a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I figured," Amy laughed before closing the door gently behind her.

Nikita turned her head back around to find Birkhoff cheery all of a sudden. "Oh, hey! I have something for you...and me! I'll be right back!" he said quickly, running into his bedroom.

"That's the fastest I've seen him move in years," Alex commented, looking from the swinging doors back down to Nikita.

"I know. I wonder what it could be. For me and for him? What do I like that he does?" Nikita wondered out loud, earning a chuckle from Owen.

"Oh, look! Scruffy decided to make an appearance!" Owen remarked as Michael made his way down the stairs. He was dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt that was baggy, yet showed off his muscles.

"Morning to you too, sunshine," Michael growled back in his up-beat husky tone. That proved that he'd finally gotten some rest. The experienced agent made his way over to Nikita and rested his hands on the back of her chair, leaning down to place a kiss on her head. Before he could manage though, she leaned her head back and met his lips tenderly. Michael chucked against her lips and pulled back up, giving her another sweet peck before standing straight to face everyone. "Who's the chef?" Michael asked, nodding his head towards all the food.

"That would be me," Owen remarked, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Regimen boy can cook?" Michael chuckled, egging Owen on.

"Hey, knock it off," Nikita stated as she swallowed a bite of syrupy food. "Let's all try-" She was cut off by Birkhoff tripping back into the kitchen.

"Slow down nerd, before you break something," Nikita said, surprised by his level of excitement.

"Shut up and listen," he snapped, earning a raised eyebrow from Michael. "Don't give me that look. I know you won't hurt me."

"You mean the way you knew I wouldn't hurt you?" Nikita asked, tilting her head towards the bruise forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, Birkhoff. You're not thinking too clearly today," Alex chipped in as she plopped down quietly beside Owen.

Birkhoff held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, just listen! I got all of us plane tickets for that vacation you told Alex about, Michael!" The nerd held up five shiny gold tickets, one for each of them.

"And what makes you think your coming?" Michael asked in a nonchalant tone. The look Birkhoff gave him was priceless and the women could barely hold back their laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've been playing house-maid and host for weeks now for all of you lunatics and I can't go on a vacation? Dude, that's so wrong! Michael, you gotta let me go man! I need the sun and beach! My brain's gonna bust from all the hacking I've been doing for you and miss moody there," Birkhoff whined, glaring at Nikita who just smirked back at him. "Not to mention Russian woman and her sidekick!" Birkhoff continued, indicating Alex and Owen. "I-"

"Birkhoff, chill out! He was joking! Take a breath and just stop talking, please," Nikita sighed, standing up from her chair. She gave her nerdy buddy a hug and then pulled back, glancing at his wide hazel eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Birkhoff nodded sheepishly and glared at Michael, who had his straight face plastered on. "Jerk."

Michael simply shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist when she came to stand in front of him. She leaned into his embrace and rested her head against his broad shoulder as Alex stood up from the table, eying Birkhoff heavily.

"Russian woman?" she asked, burning Birkhoff with her ice blue eyes. Michael chuckled at Alex's fire, which was very similar to Nikita's. You could almost say, in a way, like mother like daughter.

"And her sidekick? I'm not a sidekick, geek," Owen growled as Alex stalked up to Birkhoff and had him pinned to the wall.

"I hope these tickets are somewhere good- oh my gosh! Maui, Hawaii!" Alex squealed, dropping her rant with Birkhoff. She snatched the tickets from his hands and trotted over to Nikita, showing her trainer.

"Wow, nice pick, nerd. I give you props," Nikita stated with a smirk, passing the tickets on to Michael. He gripped them in one hand and looked them over.

"How much did you manage to spend, Birkhoff?" Michael wondered, his voice dangerous, yet playful.

Birkhoff rolled his hazel eyes as he poured himself another cup of hot coffee. "Fifteen grand for the whole trip. No big," the tech. geek sputtered, waving his hand as he took a sip of his drink.

"Only he can say 'no big' when talking about fifteen grand," Nikita muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

All of a sudden, ShadowNet started binging loudly from the living room, indicating that it had picked something up. "What the hell do you have it looking out for now?" Nikita growled, rubbing her ears as the squealing spread throughout the home.

"I never changed it from Division. It's still looking out for anything related to the black boxes," Birkhoff stuttered, standing and walking into the dimly lit room. He pressed a few keys and everyone let out a relieved sigh when the beeping stopped.

Nikita reluctantly wove her way from Michael's grasp and moved to stand behind Birkhoff as he typed constantly against the keyboard and brought up more busy screens on the mash of computers. The main screen went black for a moment before lighting back up again with the outline and build of a black box rotating so we could see every angle.

"What the-" Birkhoff trailed off as he continued to bring up more screens. The screen farthest to the right changed to a list of the previous black boxes that the group had skillfully destroyed. There were six on the list. All of the boxes had seen their last day, along with the data stored in them.

"What it is, Birkhoff?" Michael asked from behind Nikita, his voice strained. He didn't like to be left out of the loop, not that anyone besides Birkhoff and his machines were in it.

"There's a seventh black box Michael and someone is trying to activate it," Birkhoff said, his mouth gaped open.

"That's impossible. Percy only created six!" Alex blurted out.

"We destroyed all of them to render Oversight powerless so we wouldn't have to worry about tracking them down and killing them," Nikita stated as well, backing up Alex's claim.

Birkhoff told everyone to wait as he typed more codes into the computer. The main screen stopped the rotating black box and zoomed in until a very faint signature showed. It didn't read a clear name, but a coded one. "That moron," Birkhoff snorted, zooming in even further. He pressed one simple button and the signature went blurry, then reappeared un-coded.

"I don't believe it. Amanda was stupid enough to sign a secret black box that she created?" Michael croaked, his expression a mix of shock, anger, and humor.

"Apparently so," Birkhoff sighed, plopping down in his swivel chair. He placed his hands behind his head and spun around to face everyone as Nikita spoke up.

"I never considered her very bright. Just, dress-smart and manipulative," Nikita snarled, her eyes alight with a dangerous glint.

"So, what should we do about this little setback?" Owen asked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. These little black messes were really starting to work his nerves.

"We find it and destroy it like all the others," Nikita stated flatly, standing up straight and firm.

"You mean we need too," Michael stated, talking about everyone but Nikita. "You need to rest."

"As long as that box is out there and threatening us and this baby," Nikita shot back, placing her hand on her stomach, "I'm not going anywhere close to rest. I'm gonna hunt it down and put a bullet though it like all the others." Nikita's tone was harsher than she meant it to be and it challenged Michael, but he merely nodded. There was no sense in arguing with Nikita, especially when it came to her loved ones.

"Looks like our vacation is going to have to be put on hold," Alex sighed, glancing down at Birkhoff. His eyes went wide and he let out a huge, annoyed groan.

"Division is nothing but a pain in the ass," Birkhoff grumbled, pounding his fist against the glass computer desk.

"We need to get moving before Oversight finds out the seventh black box exists, which they probably already know," Michael added, placing a calm hand on Nikita's tense shoulder.

Nikita let out a soft sigh and glared towards the screen that showed the little burden. Without saying a word, she turned and headed back up the stairs, completely oblivious to the healing wounds on her stomach.

"Here we go again," she breathed, revenge and determination setting her eyes ablaze.

_**Well everyone, this was the last chapter for this story! There will be a sequel, so I hope you are dying to read it! Please R&R on this last chapter to let me know if it is worth continuing on into a sequel. I have many twists and turns planned, but if it isn't worth it, I have other projects I'm excited to get started on as well. Please let me know a.s.a.p.! Thanks!**_


End file.
